Pearl
Pearl 'is a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterward protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son Steven, the ways of Gems. 'Appearance Pearl has a slender, thin build, red-hot pink skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. She is quite tall for a non-fusion Gem; towering over Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, and Steven alike. She is nearly equal in height (with hair) to Garnet's chin. Her hair has a magenta color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. Pearl is usually drawn without eyelashes or pupils, although they have been seen in some close-ups. Pearl's gemstone is located in the middle of her forehead and has no facets. Pearl wears an aqua blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Beneath it is a dark-blue bodysuit with yellow streaks on the upper arms and thighs as well as the tip of her shoes, which said shoes is part of the bodysuit. After her regeneration, Pearl now has a voluptuous body, her breasts grown to DD cups with soft circular shape, her hips becomes wider but not as wide as Garnet's, and her butt sticks out more with round-plump shape and softness. She now wears ocean-green battle torso with axe-like shoulder blades with yellow lines and a star on the center. Her bodysuit is now a naval-open swimsuit type and wore elbow-length gloves and thigh-length, high-heel boots with yellow tops and ocean-green ankle blade. Her hair is more detailed and messy. 'Gem' Pearl's Gem is a blue round pearl. Steven 10 - pearl's gem.JPG|Pearl's Gem 'Personality' Pearl is a perfectionist knowledgeable on a plethora of topics that values organization. Pearl has a penchant for symmetry (going so far as to impale M.C. Bear Bear to maintain the symmetry of a pile of appliances and school supplies) and a high attention to detail. She is very motherly towards Steven and well do anything to protect him. her love for him is strong and she wants him to become just like his mother Rose Quartz. Pearl is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by the unknown or when her plans fail, which can lead to her judgment being clouded or cause her to act on impulse instead of rational thinking. Her inner turmoil over her love for Rose (and her subsequent absence) has made Pearl lash out at Steven, Trix and the Crystal Gems more than once. 'History' 6000 years ago, Pearl used to be a servant like the other pearls of homeworld, until the gem Rose Quartz freed her and helped Pearl become more then she was. during which time, she learned to fight and think for herself. 20 years ago, Pearl and the other of the Crystal Gems meet Greg, who Rose fell in love with. Pearl became very jealous and had a rivalry with him ever since. when Pearl learned that Rose was going to marry Greg, she was heartbroken. 10 years later, after Rose gave up her physical body to bring steven into the world, Pearl was both saddened of Rose being gone and angry at both Greg for stealing her away and Steven for making her gone. Pearl eventually decided to take care of Steven and raise him like her own. 'Powers And Abilities' Pearl is a skilled fighter, as she had mastered in over 300 fighting styles and is able to use over 500 different weapons. she is usually very elegant and agile, making her hard to hit. her speed and reflexes make her a force to be recon with. Pearl is very intelligent, smart in both earth and gem history and technology. Pearl can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from her spear, which is powerful enough to break stone. She can walk on water and control clouds with her Gem energy. She can also create solid holograms of herself or others to practice with or fight with. 'Equipment' Pearl's Gem Weapon is a long spear, a weapon that's both graceful and dangerous, much like her. After regenerated, the spear is now larger and edged, making it more similar to a Jian. The hilts are blue with the guard and bottom being ocean-green 'Weaknesses' Despite her perfectionism and occasional bragging, Pearl suffers from low self-esteem. Trix has also stated that Pearl talks a big game, but when it comes to doing, she is very lacking. Pearl is not very psychically strong compared to the other gems, not able to make heavy attacks or take a lot of damage. Like all Gems, Pearl has strong fear of drills. Pearl can be overprotective with Steven sometime, especially when he's not ready as a Gem Guardian. 'Tier System' *'Tier: '''Room *'Attack Potency': Street *'Speed:' **'Attack: Athlete **'Combat: '''Peak Athlete **'Travel: 'Athlete **'Flight: 'N/A **'Reaction: 'Vehicle Slow *'Lifting Strength: 'Athlete *'Striking Strength: 'Room *'Durability: 'Large Building *'Piercing Durability: 'Small Building *'Stamina: Medium+ *'Intelligence: '''According to Animo, Pearl's brain is a treasure of knowledge. Pearl had known many ancient history and events that occurred, as well as Gem Fusion, Magic Natures and others, making her mistress of battle and history. *'Regeneration: Body Regan - Low *'Immortality: '''Ageless 'Power Level 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' Pearl acts as a kind but overprotective mother towards Steven. She loves teaching Steven about Gem history and culture, as well as teaching him other things such as the art of sword-fighting. As opposed to Garnet's more pragmatic and Amethyst's more fun-loving personalities, Pearl acts as a mentor. She always tries to speak gently to him and is usually the first to show concern when taking him on a dangerous mission. Pearl has said many times that she doesn't like Steven using his Omnitrix powers, as she finds them dangerous and that he should be using his gem powers instead. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Pearl does not like Trix very much, like the relationship she has with Greg. Pearl thinks Trix is a bad influence and doesn't want him near Steven. while she does understand Steven loves Trix, she thinks he would be better without him. However, there are times where she does so care for him. 'Garnet' Like the other Gems, Pearl respects and follows Garnet's orders without question. She does, however, believe that the Gems are a team and so may not exactly see Garnet as the leader, most likely because she will always see Rose Quartz as leader despite her absence. When situations are requiring executive decisions, however, Pearl usually defers to Garnet. 'Amethyst' The two used to share a strained relationship, which was likely due to their contrasting personalities. Pearl is often seen scolding Amethyst, who often teases Pearl in return. However, Pearl and Amethyst have been shown to be able to put their differences aside on multiple occasions to work together. 'Cat's Eye' Similar to her relationship with Amethyst, Pearl has a strained relationship with Cat's Eye. she believes Cat's Eye is too wild and uncontrollable, and although she does care for Cat, Pearl wishes that she could act more mature. Pearl does not approve of Cat's Eye romantic interest in Connie. 'Rose Quartz' Pearl's closest relationship was with Rose Quartz. She (falsely) believed herself to be Rose's "sole confidant" and therefore the only living being privy to all of Rose's secrets, a position she took great pride in. Pearl looked up to Rose for guidance and support, and she developed romantic feelings for Rose over time. After Rose gave up her form to bring Steven into the world, she was heartbroken and absolutely destroyed. after many years she was able to pull her self together and take care of Steven. Trix stated that Pearl had become too obsessive for Rose that she tried to make Steven become like Rose, because she believed it'll bring her back. 'Greg Universe' Pearl hates Greg more than anybody else in the universe, for the fact that Rose picked him instead of her. she never wants to speak or see him and would even try to keep steven away from him, much to everyone's anger. 'Trivia' *Unlike the canonical version of Pearl, Pearl likes to eat food. **Her favorite food is fried shrimp. *While Pearl dislikes the Omnitrix, she does have her favorite alien; which it's Blockhead due of his balanced and unique body. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Gems